


The Friendly Affair

by Jakara12



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Peter's marriage is going down south. He only married his easily tempered husband because of the child they created together by accident.He goes out for a drink to drown his sorrows when he meets Wade who is also trying erase his own pain. Both get along well and see each other on the weekends to just drink and talk about their daily lives.





	1. Prologue

 

He sat there with his cuffed hands chained across the cold steel table. The room was a dark grey giving off coldness and despair. He lifts his head up at the sound of the door opening to reveal two men. One was short while the other was tall. But the tall man stood out from the two because of his dark glasses and sight cane. His partner pulls out a chair and helps guide his blind friend to sit before taking his own seat beside him.The younger chained man gave a puzzled look at the two men in front of him.

 

  
"Hello Mr.Thompson, I'm Matthew  Murdock and this is my partner, Foggy Nelson. We're your lawyers for your case."

  
"Um I'm sorry Mr. Murdock but I'm afraid I won't be able to pay you for your services."

"No no you needn't pay us."Murdock reassured althoughhis friend rolled his eyes with an irritated sigh."I'm doing a...friend a favor."

Thompson tilted his head at the explanation. It had seemed Maddock had to search for the correct word for this so-called friend. But he lets it slide.  
Nelson pulls out a file that read Peter Thompson on the front cover. He opens it to reveal several photos. Each revealed a troublesome and gruesome scene. Two of them were of a batterd man whose body was painted in deep cuts and bruises and possibly a few fractured, if not completely broken, bones. The others were of his house, blood and broken furniture were clear signs of a scuffle.

"It says here Thompson- "

"Peter Parker."Peter interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"Peter Parker. Parker is my maiden name. So please call me Peter."

Nelson nodded understandably before continuing."Peter it says here you attempted to murder your husband, Eugene Thompson and kidnap your son Eithan Thompson. You're accomplice, Wade Wilson, the man you had an affair with, agreed to help you."

"That is what Thompson and the police are saying."Matthew says leaning against the table."but I would like to hear your side of the story. We want to help you Peter, so please tell us what really happened."

Peter clutches and unclutches his coffer hands debating on whether to trust these two men or not. If he told them his story will they be able to change the mind of those who disbelived him from the ghetto or will they two judge him. He then thought about his little boy staying with his great aunt. If he doesn't get his name cleared little Eithan will only hear negative words about his papa and not the truth. He needed to get his name cleared so he can be with Eithan.

"Well get comfortable because it's a long story. "


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eight Years Ago** _

 

I leaned against the tiled wall of the bathroom. My aching head rested against is cool surface providing me some relief. My stomach twists and turns although at had just emptied all the contents into the toilet moments ago. This has been going on nonstop for the past week. Every morning like clockwork I wake up and I am sprinting to the bathroom. My aunt is starting to get worried but I convinced her it is a small stomach bug since it's the beginning of flu season. Even though I said that I am starting to get quite concerned too. 

 

I know my body and my immune system would've kicked up a notch to eliminate the virus in little to two to three days. But its lasting lomgwr than I expected. I have tests to study for and a job to go to I can't afford to get sick. So I scheduled a doctors appointment in hopes of getting a better prescription and back on my feet in little to less than twenty-four hours.

 

"Congratulations Mr.Parker, you're pregnant."Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

 

It is quite common for men to get pregnant but I for one didn't expect to be one of them. 

  
"I-I'm sorry can you repeat that."I asked clearing out my ears to be sure I heard him correctly.

My doctor, Dr.Banner, smiles gently and repeats his congrats."Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah like how did I end up pregnant?"I muttered. Before the doctor could give his scienctific explonation I stopped him."No no I understand that part but I do not recall sleeping with anyone in the past three weeks."

"Well I might have some theories,"Doc replied scratching stubble on his chin."Lets retrace your steps that happened three weeks ago. Anything out of the ordinary?"

I thought back on what I usually did those three weeks ago. I went to school as usual. I did freelancing work for Mr.Jamison. Did some arronds for Aunt May. As I listed everything off, there was memory coming to the surface.

"My best friends house party!"How the hell did I forget that?

Harry practically begged me to attend to his party since I barely every took part in them. His father was out of town for two weeks and Harry took it as his advantage. That week I was in a bit under pressure due to work and the up coming test that our teacher just randomly threw at us on a subject he didn't teach yet. So I agreed to go to release the stress.

I remember having a good time. Dancing, drinking and mingling with others from my classes. And then I bumped into. . . _ **Fuck!**_

 

_**❇** _

 

I can't help but fidget in my spot outside the home of the father of my child. I had thought long and hard of whether or not to inform him that he was going to be a father. But its best to be safe then sorry just in case he does want to be in their lives, but if he doesn't I wouldn't care either way. I have my aunts support that's all I need.

 

Sucking in a breath and slowly letting it out I approach the door and rang the doorbell. Waiting for an answer felt like an eternity as I anxiously rock back and forth on my heels. _He's probably not home_ I thought with a simple shrug.

 

When I turn my back to leave the door opens to reveal the person I came to see. He stares down at me with a questionable look.

 

"What are you doing here Parker?"He frowns.

 

"Um hey Flash, funny you should ask that well um."I couldn't find the correct words as his bright blue eyes pierce down at me.

 

You see Flash and I never were close, like at all. Eugene "Flash" Thompson is the star football player of our high school and like most jocks they have a toy to kick around. I am that toy. Yes I am a nerd and I've known Flash since the third grade and since I am small, a nerd and easy to pick on, I'm Flash's target. 

 

So you may wonder how I ended up sleeping with my bully? Easy, too much alchol had blocked my conscience and reading the warning signs that buzzed through my head. And as a result here I am standing here to tell my bully that I'm knocked up with his kid.

 

"Spite it out Parker I don't have all day."Flash spat.

 

"Alright alright. You know Garry's party three weeks ago? Well you and I sorta-

 

"Fucked? Yeah I know. "

 

"Well-"

 

"You didn't give me anything did you?"Flash glared.

 

"What! No no no nothing like that."

 

"Then what is it come Parker spite it out already!"

 

"I'm pregnant alright!"I shout out in frustration. 

 

Flash stares directly in my eyes searching for any hint of a lie. Flash isn't the type to easily convince. I'm not due for an ultra sound for another two weeks so till then I have no evidence of a baby growing inside of me. 

 

"Come with me to the doctors in two weeks, I'm appointed for an ultra sound. There you'll have your proof."I said sternly.

 

"Fine but you're lying to me Parker, I'll your life an even more of a living Hell."With that Flash slams the door in my face.

 

_That went well._

 

_❇_

 

"So this is really happening? "Flash asks a bit flabbergasted after the trip to the doctors. We each had sonograms of the little one who is no larger than a bean.

 

"I'm not getting rid of it."I said."With or without you I am taking care of it."

 

Flash stares at the small paper in his large hands. He gently caress the place were our child could be seen. Never have I seen the guy so gentle and secure with anyone or anyone. 

 

"It takes two, Parker."Flash began."I want to be in the kids life, I'll help in any ways I can to support you both."

 

I had my doubts that Flash would change. There were times that in the past that he did say sweet things to only bring me down later but seeing the sincerity in his eyes, I believed him.And true to his word Flash did change. He got a well paying job as an engineer, he stood by me through the whole pregnancy and my side in the delivery room, holding my hand. 

 

I delivered a son, Eithan "Blaze" Thompson. He has a small patch of brown hair on top of his head and clear blue eyes that will probably darken over time. As I held him I couldn't believe what I was seeing from the corner of my eyes. Eugene Thompsom was crying tears of joy.

 

"Thank you Peter."So shocked by him calling me by my name I was little prepared for the chaste kiss that followed.

 

"Will you marry me Peter Parker? "

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Five Years Ago_ **

 

"Papa papa papa!"I look down at the bouncing child at my feet.

  
I smile from my seat at my desk as he makes a "pick me up" gesture. Leaning down I sweep the little boy in my arms and swirl us around in the chair.

"Papa can we go to the park today with daddy?"Eithan asks.

I thought for a moment looking up at the clock above my desk. _Hmm three p.m Flash should be home in thirty minutes._ We usually go to the park on the weekends to spend quality family time together. But since Eithan has been cooped up in the house all day I figured it wouldn't be so back to go today especially with the weather being so nice and all.

"Sure thing Blaze, lets go once daddy gets home okay? "Blaze cheers while fist bumping the air.

He then jumps off my lap and runs down stairs to wait on Flash. To think its been five years since we've been married. Believe me it was kind of a shock when he asked me to marry him out of the blue after Eithan's birth. I denied him though. I wasn't going to marry just because we had a kid together.

_"_ _Then will you give me a chance?"_

It took me a few days to finally answer which I agreed to start dating. It was a little bumpy I'll admit but over time our relationship blossomed into something more. After a year of dating I finally said yes to his proposal.

Flash had really stepped up to the plate once we married. He now manages a engineer shop not too far from house and he spends much time as possible with me and Blaze. Sure had our lovers spats once every full moon but it gets resolved just as fast as it started. Yup life of the Thompson family is pretty much normal which I didn't mind. I loved my family just the way it was.

 

By the time 3:30 hit Blaze was looking out the window to see if he could spot Flash coming up the street. Twenty more minutes passed and still no sign of him. Then minutes turned into hours leaving a very disappointed Eithan heading up the stairs after dinner for bed. I stayed down stairs with my phone in hand. I had called Eugene over and over again for the past five hours and all I received was a voice mail.

 

My fingers were just about to press the emergency button when the door slammed opened. In comes a staggering Eugene with his clothes dishevelled and his hair a mess. He reeked of liquor and an ash tray.

 

"Flash! What- where!"I couldn't find the correct words. I didn't know if I should worried, angry or relieved.

 

Instead I helped him over to the living room and placed him on the couch. I stare down at him pondering as to what happened forhim to stoop this low. With a sigh I head up to the bathroom to grab some asprine knowing he'd have a killer hangover. While searching through the cabinet I felt a presence behind me. Looking over my shoulder I see with his head hung down and his shoulders slump.

 

"Flash you alright?"I ask about to turn and comfort him when he suddenly lashed out by back handing me causing me to fall over and nearly bump my head against the tubs edge."F-flash!"

 

I froze as he glared down at me with dilated pupils almost empty yet filled with unannounced rage. Trapped between him and the tube I knew there was no use in escaping but I had to try to get through to him somehow. The alcohol blocked his mind and took control of actions unaware what was happening, or so I hoped. "Flash, Flash honey what's wrong? Please talk to m-" **WHAM**! Another hit to the face."Flash please!" Everytime I uttered a word I was hit and stomped on until he decided to take drastic measures.

 

Once done, Flash in his zombie like state left me yo wither on the tile floor and weep. I questioned myself wondering if I had done anything wrong to deserve such treatment. What had suddenly flipped the switch? It was high school all over again only this time we are married, parents and living under the same roof. I have nowhere or no one to run to now. I was trapped.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Four Years Later_ **

 

**"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DAMN BEER!"**

 

I rolled my eyes at Eugene's outburst as he slams the fridge door. "You drank it all dear."I called out from my spot in the laundry room trying to fold our clean clothes. 

 

Eugene stomps into the small room like a child with a deep sneer."Then go out and me some more!" He yells while smacking me harshly on the back of the head. I wince at the throbbing pain from being hit for the umpth time for the day. My body has been riddled with cuts and bruises. Most are hidden out of plain sight which luckily for me the ones on my face are light enough to cover with concelor. 

 

"Yes yes."I sighed not wanting to argue. 

 

I stop my folding and head up stairs to get ready to head out to the continence store. On my way to my room I glance into Blaze's. He was sitting on his bed reading a book. For an eight year old he was an very upkept child and he does well in school. I was just happy that his father hasn't went after him, in fact the two of them ignored each other like the plague which both good and saddening. They used to be so close and now they ate like complete strangers living under the same roof.

 

"Blaze,"I knocked on his door frame gaining his attention."Want to go to the store with me?"

 

I always tried to take Blaze anywhere with me as much as possible. I feared if I left the two alone something horrible might happen.

 

"Okay."Blaze hurries to put his shoes on and follows me to my bedroom. 

 

Eugene and I no longer sleep together unless he has a "need" for me. The room was once a storage room by how small it was but it worked out for me. I grab my sweater and wallet and slipped on my shoes before guidimg Blaze downstairs to the back door. We rarely ever use the front anymore since it would take longer to the places we needed to go. The longer I take, the worser Eugene gets.

  
Blaze stayed by my side the entire time. His eyes kept forward while his small hand clutched my shirt. He rarely ever leaves my side when we left the house. I suppose it is because he is a bit wary of strangers. As much as I appreciate his concern I miss the little spitfire that would smile and laugh carefree. He's grown up too quickly for a eight year old.

Once at the store I grab the biggest case of beer they had and paid. I sighed seeing how much was left in my wallet. There wouldn't be enough for another case and knowing my husband it would be gone by tomorrow night if not morning.

While we walked back home Blaze tugs at my hand."Papa why does Dad drink? Why is he this way?"

My heart felt heavy as I tried to explain. Eugene had lost his job that day for years ago. Machines have taken the place of humans in the company Eugene worked for. In his line of work many people got hurt and even sued in hopes of getting high wages. Not wanting to pay any more the company brought in machines to do all the work and basically told everyone to get their final checks and get out.

Distraught, Eugene used his last check to drink away his anger. Unfortunately that anger never left and he took it out on me. Blaming me for everything that had happened. To think the flame of his anger hadn't withered four years later.

When we arrived home loud voices from the living room could be heard. Groaning I told Blaze to pack up his sleep over bag knowing the outcome for the night. I watch Blaze run upstairs before heading to the kitchen to unpack the beer to place in the fridge. **Slap!** I grunt painfully as a sudden hand slapped my arse. Glancing over my shoulder I am greeted by one of my husbands drinking buddies, Travis. Travis has been trying to get in my pants before Eugene's personality  flip. Now that Eugene doesn't pay attention as much anymore Travis tried in many ways possible to sleep with me, claiming I would like it _s_ o much I wouldn't go back to Eugene. _Yeah not happening._

"Hello Travis." I greeted dryly.

"Hey Pete, your hubby sent me in here to grab for beer. Got any?"I rolled my eyes before nodding and stepping out of the way for him to grab what he needed.

"Papa I'm ready."Blaze came down with his back pack over his shoulders.

I nodded calling out to Eugene."Eu-Flash I'm taking Eithan to his aunt's!"

"Whatever. "Eugene called back in a drunken slur.

"Come on Blaze."

**Slap!** I stumbled at yet another slapping."See ya later Pete."I control my composer and hurriedly lead Blaze to Aunt May's.

 

"Sorry for intruding on you Aunt May."I apologize when we arrived to my old home in Queens.

 

Aunt May happily let us in and dotted on Blaze until his cheeks were red with embrassment. May had made meat loaf for dinner and fed us until we were full. Then we sent Blazeoff to bed.

 

Aunt May sets a cup of tea in front of me. The smell already easing some of my worries away which I was grateful for, even if it were for a little bit.

 

"You boys are always welcome to come here Peter. This is your home too after all."She said placing a comforting hand on mine.

 

"I'm just,"I sighed shakingly."I'm just so lost Aunt May. I miss the man I married, even before we got together never has it been this bad."

 

In the beginning I didn't want to trouble my aunt with my problems. Although she didn't pry as much I knew she knew something was wrong. When I came to drop Blaze off one raining afternoon, the make-up was washed off revealing the torture Eugene unleashed on me a few days earlier. I broke down and told her everything. She wanted to call the police but I convinced her not to. Why I've done that I have no clue. I suppose I tried to convince myself that it was just a shock, a phase that will pass and all will go back to normal. Yet here I was running away to avoid another drunken beating.

 

"What you need to do dear is to get your head cleared out. I'll take care if Eithan for a few days." Aunt May then leaves the room and comes back with her purse in hand. She digs into it pulling out a few hundred dollar bills. I instantly stopped her from handing it to me.  
I couldn't take the money she worked hard to earn. The mortgage for the house is not cheap and she tries to keep it as long as she could. Uncle Ben built the house with his bare hands, to sell it was out of the question. 

 

"Peter I still have enough money. You need to let yourself loose once in a while. Believe me honey you need it, deserve it. Please, I don't want my little boys coming here to run away from their own home. I want you to be happy. You won't be until you think of your future with Eithan be it with or without Eugene."

 

I sighed. She was right. I needed to clear my head even if it was for few days. Something has got to change living this way wasn't and isn't an option anymore. "Okay.I'll take as long as you agree to let me pay it back."

 

Aunt May smiled."Your happiness is all the payment I require."

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wade Wilson** _

  
Pictures of the lowlife were thrown onto the table making sure I could see my "crime" perfectly. I just sat back uncaring of how the bastard bruised or how much blood he had lost. He deserved it.

"Mind explaining everything Wilson?" A tall blond cop asked.

His partner, who I also think is his lover by how close he stood by his side, stoic faced and ready to beat the hell out of me if I say the wrong think.

"So you want the full story or the short version?"I replied.

"Whatever provides us the best answers. Once this is in court, you'll be looking at several or more years for attempted murder. You and Mr. Thompson."Blonde shrugs.

I sighed running a hand down my face. The short version of the whole thing won't help me or baby boy but I hoped my buddies Murdock and Nelson will be able to claim him innocent. I could care less of what would happen to me. My only concern are Peter and Blaze. Those two need to live a peaceful life after all the shite that so-called husband and father caused them.

"Alright I'll tell you everything but you might want to grab us all coffee and donuts 'cause its a long one."

Blonde thought for a moment before nodding his head for his lover boy to fetch us some food. Not much later he returned and placed the food in the center of the table before sitting beside his partner. Snatching a jelly filled donut I began.

_**A Several Months Ago** _

 

Everyone has a sob story that one doesn't just reveal, unless their getting something out of it of course but lets get to the point. Yes, I had a sob story that even the police can vouch for me on. A broken home, an abusive father, a mother who sold herself for both the money and pleasure while leaving her child to fend for himself. The typical stuff for those who grew up in the slumps.  

 

When I came of age to move out I instantly left without looking back. I'll admit the things I did I am not too ashamed of. I became a well-known merc and earn good money over the years. Then I met her, the girl of my dreams, Vanessa.

 

My days and nights spending with that magnificent woman brought light I to my life. A light I never would've thought could wander into my world of darkness. And just when I thought it couldn't be anymore perfect something fucks it up.

 

The flames took everything away from me. The life I once had, the woman by my side and to walk without a care among those around me. It was claimed to be a accidental fire but my sources said arsonists were cause. But I could care less of that. When I woke up in that hospital bed my body screamed and ached because from head to toe my skin was scared with burns. Looking in the mirror I almost screamed at the sight of the hideous creature staring back at me.

 

A few months after the "accident" Vanessa broke the news as gently as she could. She needn't to though because I it would had happened sooner or later. Living with a fucked up face and body like mine would send many away. Disgusted and afraid of what others would say, I hid myself away with many layers of clothing even on the hottest days of summer. But I couldn't shield myself away when around Vanessa. She was tortured by the sight of my ugly mug for months on end no matter how hard she tried to see past the scars.

 

So that night I decided to drown my sorrows at _Sister_ _Margaret's._

 

"Damn that's harsh man."My old friend Weasel said as he passed me my third of fifth shot."So what now?"

 

"Do what I do best."I simply said.

 

Killing and threatening people for money. Its the only thing that could  keepmy mind off the pain of rejection and pity in my miserable life. Sure my target's might get scared shitless but they'll die quickly before having to see more of this face.

 

From the corner of my eye I notice a figure taking a seat next to me. Their body was hunched over with their hair in their face making it difficult to see what they looked like. Even so I knew they didn't belong in a place like this. I just figured they were a lonely teen or confused drunk.

 

"Give me your lightest please."The persons voice sounded young and tired.

 

Curious I tilt my head to the side to get a better look only for my eyes to roam the guys body with lust. The man was tall and lanky. His hair was a mixture of red and dark brown. His skin a pale ivory with no hint of marks from what I could tell. His long thin fingers curled around his shot glass and lifts it up to his plump pink lips before taking a swing. He then places it back on the counter top as he brushes his bangs from his eyes.

 

Those big brown eyes seemed to have happier years by how the crinkles on the corners creased but were slowly disappearing. His eyes were losing life and become lifeless, dull. Somehow seeing such a expression on this strangers face made me want to punch the bastard who caused him such pain.

 

"What's on your mind?"I asked before realizing I had spoke. 

 

I expected him to tell me off when he turned and our eyes met. Most would give either symbathic or disgusted looks bit not this guy. He just stared pondering on what to say. 

 

"Many things really," He shrugged."but mostly this."

 

He lifts up his left hand wiggling his ring finger which had a silver thin marriage band wrapped around it. _Damn he's taken, wait what?_

 

"Ah lovers qual?"I asked resting my chin on my hand.

 

"Something like that.What about you? "

 

"Break up."I said simply trying to look unhurt.

 

"Mm seemed like you really loved them to be drinking this much."The man hums raising his hand for another shot.

 

"And you don't?"

 

Before the second glass reached his lips he paused at my question. His brows creased deep in thought. I hoped I hadn't spoken out of turn I mean here I was asking a stranger about his marriage problems.

 

"I-I'm not to sure anymore to be honest. In fact we didn't really get together until after our child was born."

 

Ah, kids can complicate things for better or worse. Most for worse, others rarely for better. 

 

Wanting to take his mind off depressing thoughts I took hold of his hand and paid for both our drinks."I'm starving what any tacos? I know a great taco joint around the corner?"

 

The man thinks for a moment before nodding in agreement."The names Wade by the way."

 

"Nice to meet you Wade, I'm Peter Par- I mean Thompson."

 

"Well Petey prepare for you mind to be blown away by these heaven tacos to the point that you'll refuse to eat anything else!"I grinned. 

 

Peter's lips twitched until he fully smiled with a light laugh. "I'm taking you're word on that."

 

**_Back to the Present_ **

 

"So you met Mr. Thompson at a bar, correct?"

 

Blonde whose name I learned to be Steven Rogers, conformed while his partner, James "Bucky" Barnes jotted  everything down. 

 

"Yup, we talked for awhile while we ate. We told our likes and dislikes, you know like little middle schoolers at the beginning of school year. We were trying to get our minds off of everything which helped a little." By a little I mean a lot. I never felt so relaxed around a single person since the incident and it left good to laugh and joke again. I believe the feeling was mutual for Petey too.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Two Months After Meeting Wade_ **

 

"Flash, I'm dropping Blaze off at May's!" I called out to my husband whom was busy laying on the sofa with a open beer in hand.

 

He lazily waves me off before we exited the house. Blaze held onto my hand as we calmly walked to our aunt's house. Every weekend I would drop Blaze off at either May's or my best friends' Harry and Mary Jane Osborne's house. They want to try to have a child of their own but were in need of a trial run first. They've known Blaze since he was a baby and even helped babysit in the past. Now since I work long hours of the day I can't trust anyone other than than my closest friends and aunt to watch over my pride and joy.

 

Plus on any other weekends I made  plans to spend quality time with my new drinking buddy Wade Wilson. 

 

Wade, how can I put it, is an unique kind of guy. A guy who makes you question his sanity and want to haul his ass to the loony house. He has his moods be it goofy, happy or depressing. It amazes me how he can put a smile on his face or crack a joke despite what had happened to him. Yes, we both told each other or sob tales but if it were to voted on whose story was the saddest, Wade's would be the victor. I knew he didn't want sympathy from me or anyone who gets told this so I didn't. I simply give him a friendly shoulder bump with my own and continued to drink.

 

"Papa you seem to be happy lately."Blaze's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

 

"Do I?" I asked a bit surprised.

 

He nodded."You've been smiling this entire time. In fact every time the weekend rolls around you are a bit--eager to take me to aunties and leave to wherever you go to." He looks down at the ground. His long bangs cover his eyes but I could see a hint of tears drops sliding down his cheeks. "Don't you like being with me papa?"

 

I stop mid-step leaning down and pulling him into a hug. "Nonono Blaze no! I love being with you you're my baby! How can I tired of being around you?"

 

"W-we rarely e-ever hang out any-anymore so I thought we were tr-trying to get rid-rid of me!"He cried. 

 

My heart sank realizing that I have not been sending enough time with my son. The time we actually see each other is late in the day and doing quick runs to the store. We rarely ever went to the park or did fun things like a father and son should. _I am no better than Eugene._ Reaching into my back pocket I pull out my phone and called May informing her the change of plans.

 

"Oh that's fine dear you are welcomed home anytime you like."

 

"Thanks May. Love you."With parting words and love she hung up.

 

I then dialed Wade's number."Hey Petey still up for the tonight?"

 

He sounded excited on the other end which tugged my heart strings. Wade was looking forward for today like any other weekend but this week he had just came back from a two week trip and we wanted to celeribate his return.

 

"Um about that,"I let out a breath and explained the whole situation. I didn't keep any secrets from Wade since I didn't have a need to knowing he'd understand and which he did.

 

"Oh I have an idea!"Wade's voice almost blasted my eardrums through the phone. "I know a little fast food place that is kid friendly and I just know little Blaze will love it there!"

 

"Are you sure?"I hesitantly asked.

 

"Yeah its fine, I've been wanting to me the Famous Blaze!"

 

With a laugh I agreed and Wade gave me the address to the place."Come on Blaze time for Papa and Son time!"

❇

 

The fast food place turned out to be an arcade with a small all you can eat Mexican food court. Wade greeted us in his usual hoodie and baseball cap making sure his face and scars were well hidden. Blaze cranes his head trying to get a better look at my friend only to proof out his cheeks in frustration because how when Wade's hood and cap shadowed his face.

 

"Hey there kiddo, I'm Wade, your daddies friend."Wade introduced with a friendly grin and out stretched hand.

 

Blaze stares at the mans gloved hand. He then continues to look up at Wade then his hand in confusion. "Why are you wearing so much? Aren't your burning up?"He asked curiously. 

 

Wade's grin falters, for minutes I thought Blaze had hit a nerve until I saw a soft smile form on the mans lips.Kneeling down to the child's level he pulls off one of his gloves revealing the burns and scars coating his skin. My son's eyes widen in shock and cautiously takes Wade's hand.

 

"Doesn't it hurt?"Blaze spoke softly as he gent caresses the large hand with his smaller ones as if to ease away the pain.

 

"Sometimes."Wade admitted. "But not to much to not have fun with you and daddy."

 

"Its papa."Blaze corrected."Daddy is at home. Like always."The last part was mumbled but we both still heard it. The bitterness in his voice was not meant for a child to express.

 

Noticing the change in the air Wade takes both of our hands and lead us inside. The place was bustling with teens and kids alike. Games of all shapes and sizes were being played on or fought over. A few parents had to practically drag their whining kids out of the arcade, others tossing them over their shoulders. The music was already starting to hurt my ears as we further entered. Blaze's blue eyes sparkled with excitement and was already pulling on my habdto lead me to the games he was interested in.

 

Never had I laughed and played so much when playing with Blaze. It felt like years since we've had this much fun that it was upsetting. To see the little boy I once knew slowly coming out of the layers of walls he put up over the past for years to avoid bring hurt by his own father and to quickly grow up to protect me.

 

"Your kid is very spirited."Wade chuckled as we grabbed a table after we ordered our food.

 

Blaze was running around with a few other children his age. A wide smile on his face and a spark of mischief in his eyes.

 

"Yes, something that is rarely seen."I turn to face Wade giving him a warm smile."Thank you Wade."

 

"Awe come on Petey your making me blush."And indeed he was. He tried to hide the red blush creeping up his neck with his hood only to fail.

 

"I mean it. I never would've seen this side of my son if it weren't for you."I replied with sincerity in my wavering voice." You easily could've canceled today or blow up on me but you didn't. You understood and I'm grateful for that Wade." I leaned over the table between us and hugged him. He stiffened for a moment before returning the gesture.

 

"No problem Peter, remember I'm here for you and Blaze. Be it night or day come to me if something ever happens alright?"

 

I agreed to let him know if anything happens but I had my doubts that anything drastic would happen. As much as I knew my husband wasn't  in his right mind whilst drunk, I believed he wouldn't go ballistic. Or so I hoped.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Present Day with Wade_ **

 

"What lead to the assault this evening?"Rogers asks after I detailed the relationship between Peter, Blaze and I.

 

For several weeks the three of us would go out and have some fun, something the two of them were missing out on. Although I'm not much of a family man I have a soft side for children, especially those with parents like Eugene _Fucking_ Thompson. I grit my teeth at the memory of the phone call earlier this evening, not even a few hours ago to be exact.

 

"I was at home, couldn't sleep like most nights when Peter called."

 

**_Earlier That Evening_ **

 

I was up uninterestedingly watch some old black and white movie marathon. Sleep doesn't come easily to me unless a certain amounts of liqure flowed through my veins. My thoughts were on a certain brunette and his bright smile, a smile I never want into see falter into sadness. I couldn't sleep because of the familiar yearny I thought I would never feel again. Something passionate, a deep desire and a bit wistful knowing he doesn't feel the same for me. Who would? I am a hideous creature no one could ever love. It has been a proven fact.

 

While wallowing in selfpity I heard a buzzing noise coming from on top of the coffee table. Flipping it open I saw Peter's name on the callers ID. Smiling, more like grinning like a idiot, I answered. 

 

"Petey-pie what's shaking buddy?"The sound of muffled sobs and yelling instantly made me alert."Peter what's wrong?"

 

"W-wade."It wasn't Peter but Blaze. His voice shook as he struggled to find the right words." Dad, papa wants a d-divorce and dad isn't too happy about it. And he knows about- a-about our outings from a friend of his. H-he wasn't happy Wade. Never seem him this angry. He- he thinks you and papa are  together a-and that you'll take u-us away from h-him."

 

"Oh I am Blaze. I'm on my way there now!"I growled already having my sweater and boots on and heading out the door."What did he do Blaze."

 

"No-"

 

"Don't lie to me Blaze, please not to me."I begged.

 

"..."Blaze continued to cry on the other end. 

 

"Please Eithan,"

 

"H-he blow a fuse. He trashed the house and started hitting p-papa. He was about to stab papa, but I-I got in the way.He d-didn't care W-wade, he didn't care!"

 

I saw red. I didn't know how long or home fast it took me to get to their house but I found myself pounding an angry fist against the thick door. On the other side I could hear a mans voice roaring loudly as objects broke and a pleading voice begging him to calm down. 

 

"YOU CHEATING WHORE! IS EITHAN EVEN MINE! HUH? WAS I JUST AN EASY TARGET!"

 

"OF COURSE HE'S YOURS HOW COULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"The second voice whose I recognized as Peter's yelled out in disbelief.

 

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH ANOTHER **_MAN_** WITH _**MY**_ KID!WHAT IS HE A BETTER FATHER TO HIM THAN _**I**_ AM!?"Eugene exclaimed.

 

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YES HE IS! HE'S BEEN A BETTER ROLEMODLE FOR **_MY_** SON THEN YOU'VE EVER HAVE!"

 

That seemed to set the guy off even more at Peter's confession. More furniture had been thrown and Peter's struggling gasps filled my ears.I had to get inside. I needed to get inside. I circled around the house finding the backdoor to the kitchen. I busted throw to find the house a complete disaster. I heard a small whimper coming from the small laundry room and found Blaze huddled between the wall and dryer.

 

"Blaze buddy."I called put to him.

  
He lifted his head to reveal a large deep gash on his left cheek. Tears stranded his face and his blood covered his clothes.

"Wade!"He cried launching himself at me.

I held onto him tightly trying to consol him."Wade help papa please help papa! Dad's gonna kill him!"

"Go hide I'll handle this. "Making sure he was safe in his hiding place I rushed out to find Peter fighting off Eugene with all his might.

Eugene easily overpowered the lanky man but that didn't stop Peter. He had a child to protect and wasn't gonna back down anytime soon. In the larger man's hand was a nine inch blade while the other was clutched tightly around Peter's neck.

Again, rage blinded me. **_Protect them. Protect Blaze. Protect Peter. Kill, kill the bastard!_** I gave into the rage, letting the beast take control. Ignoring the pathetic pleads from the retched man bleeding beneath me. What broke me away from finishing him off was Peter's voice which was close, too close. Blinking my eyes to get a clear picture as to what was happening I found Eugene laying on the floor in a pool of  blood, unconscious.

Peter was leaning against my back, his skinny arms wrapped tightly around my middle. I could feel him shaking but continued to hold on."Its okay now. Its okay now."

" **FREEZE!** **NYPD!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**_In the Hospital with_ ** _**Eithan "Blaze" Thompson** _

 

The room around me was buzzing as I sat there on the hospital bed in agonizing wonder of what was happening to Papa and Wade.A few detectives entered the room asking questions about what had happened. They acted like they were walking on eggshells as they asked questions about my parents relationship and the relationship between Papa and Wade. I know I'm young and all but I am not delicate.

 

"The past several hours were nothing but a blur." _I began simply remembering how Papa waited for Dad to get home from his Wednesday night poker game, which cost papa the rent more than once. Papa had something on his mind and whatever it was it was serious._

 

_"Night Papa."I called down from the stairs._

 

_Papa sat on the bottom steps cradling a cup of calming tea in his hand. A habit he would do when nervous. He looked up at me with tired eyes and smiled with a "Good night Blaze Bear." I rolled my eyes at the silly nickname but smiled fondly anyways. Just before I entered my room I heard a loud bang coming from downstairs. Dad was home and he was hammered._

 

_Something told me to stay and keep an eye on my parents, mainly Papa. I didn't trust dad around him when drunk. I've seen the results of when I wasn't around and I am tired of it._

 

_I tip toed down the stairs to listen in on their conversation. They were in the kitchen where dad had obviously went to grab a beer or two._

 

_"I can't do this anymore Eugene."I saw dad's shoulder's tense at his given name. I learned he hated his name for some reason and palace only called him by it when very serious."I want a divorce."_

 

_At those words, dad lashed out. His icy blue eyes filled with boiling rage. He went on and on about how papa used him all this time and was supposly sleeping around with other guys. Other guys meaning Wade._

 

_Wade is like a uncle I've never had and a good friend of papa's. He's helped pick me up from school, take me to fun places when papa wasn't able to because of work. Plus he was able to lift my papa's spirits from the depts of depression my dad inflicted on him for the past four years._

 

_Dad suddenly started to hit papa until he was on the ground trying to shield the incoming blows. But it wasn't enough. Dad reached for the closest object to him which was a cutting knife and aimed to strike. Quickly I dashed towards papa using my body as a shield. I screamed when I felt the cold blade cut my left cheek and down._

 

_**"Eithan!"** _ _Papa cried out in pure horror._

 

_He quickly grabs me and pushes me into the laundry room and directs me to put press onto the wound. I heard his frantic voice calling the police._

 

_"What is wrong with you Eugene! You just hurt our son!"Papa roared outraged._

  
_I could hear furniture being tossed and broken making ne flinch at the impacting sounds. My heart raced so fast that I thought it would burst. I just wanted it all to end. I wanted to leave and go somewhere safe with Papa. Where is the police? I wondered as we waited. Minutes turned into an hour. The argument grew heavily and few took over my heart. If this continued..._

_I pull out a paper strip from my pocket that had a single phone number. Creeping out of my hiding place I found the phone on the counter and ran back to hide between the wall and dryer._

_I dialed the number."Petey- pie what's shaken buddy?"_

"And that is how Mr. Wilson came to the seen?"The first detective, a lanky man in a oversize uniform, asked.

Duh, how else?" No plot to get back at your father at all?"The second, a fat man with donut glaze stains on his uniform added.

"Of course not! My papa handles problems with words, he and Wade may be close but plotting against my dad isn't something my papa would ever do." I snarled. To think they would sit there and try to defend that asshole of a dad of mine."Where were you when we needed you? Wade was there in less than minutes while it took you about a hour and a half to come to our aid. I rather rely on him then the police."

I made sure my words sunk in so they can feel the guilt and shame. To feel as if they did not deserve the badges they so proudly wore on their chests.

"T-thank you for your time Eithan."Fatso laughs nervously as the two collect their things and clumsily exited the room.

"Morons."I muttered.

 

"Oh Eithan, you poor dear!"I jumped at the said cry of my great aunt May.

  
She rushed into my temporary room to my bedside. Her soft hands caresses my uninjured cheek whilst examining my damaged one. There will be no doubt that it will scar leaving a reminder ever day for the rest of my life of what went down tonight.

"How are you feeling Blaze?"Auntie asked tenderly.

"I'm fine auntie but papa and Wade."I had no clue what happening with them. The police aren't willing to provide the answers seeing I am a minor. Sure bit I am not some china doll that can break with every word they describe of what's happening to papa and Wade.

"Well your father is claiming that Mr. Wilson and papa planned the whole event this evening which we both know is a bunch of bullshit."I choked a laugh of surprise at Aunties cursing. She smiled making a shushing gesture to not tell papa."They are looking for evidence and you may have to testify against your father. To think for things to happen the way they did."

Minutes later one of the detectives came back announcing that there was to be a trial in two days and that if I wanted to I can testify which I eagerly agreed to do. He may be my father but that bastard is going to be behind bars for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Day of the Trail_ **

 

I stayed attached to Wade's side during the entire trail. I could feel the burning sensation of being watched from my right. A sensation of rage and hatred from Eugene as sat beside his lawyer covered in bandages and a cast on his arm. To be honest I was surprise he wasn't in a full body cast by how badly Wade bumbled him the night before.

 

Eugene was asked to testify first. He got up and walked up to the seat beside the judge with a pathetic limb."Peter and I have been almost married for ten years. We had a kid together when we were in highschool and most guys would just brush away the responsibility of being a father but I didn't." 

 

As he said this Eugene was staring right at me as if in hopes of making me feel guilty and to gain the juries sympathy. "When I was laid off of work, yes peter did step up and get a job and took care of our kid. But I never expected him to also go out and sell his body to Wilson and possibly my friends that came in and out of our home." 

 

Wade was livid. He was seconds away from jumping over the tables and throwing himself at that lying asshole if Matthew and I hadn't kept a firm grip on him."And when Peter broke the news of wanting a divorce, yes I admit being angry but who wouldn't?" A few of the jury men nodded on agreement. "And the next thing I know I am being beaten the crap out of by Wilson and in the hospital because Peter,my own husband, wanted me dead."

 

The bastard dared to sheds a single tear from his eyes. I could see had won a few of juries verdicts bit the others wore expressionless masks obviously not won by his tears.

 

Once Eugene limped back to his seat I laid my head against Wade's shoulder as Matthew and Eugene's lawyer went at to convince everyone who was on the right and wrong. It was obvious who was in the wrong but I could be part of the blame also. I should've filed for divorce years ago but was to afraid to leave. But I do knot regret making a friend who I can rely on when things get put of hand.

 

A few others testified against and with us. A few friends and family on both sides. The only one who didn't have one was Wade but he had his reasons. I wasn't too surprised when Eugene's gather sided with his son who I come to understand abused his own wife in the past. The apple doesn't really fall far from the tree, huh?

 

"Wade Wilson please come to the stand."Judge Fury called down to Wade.

 

Wade pats my head with a reassuring grin. He wore a plain black suit without a sweater or cap to hide his face. His scars were out in the open easy to be judged and ridiculed. He walked to the stand with his head held high nor paying any attention to those eying his disfigured skin. 

 

"Mr. Wilson,"Eugene's lawyer, Ajax (I have a feeling its fake because who names their kid after a cleaning product?), began with a fake smile." how did you happen to meet Mr.Thompson?"

 

Wade leaned against the stand with a playful smile but his eyes glared at the britished accent man. Wade recalled our first meeting with a far off look in his bloodshot orbs."We've been meeting every week since. Nothing intimate just two guys erasing our sorrows away with jokes and and street tacos.Oh Petey lets get some chimichangas later!"I couldn't help but let out a giggle,yes giggle, at how excited Wade looked when he spoke of his favorite greasy food. I swear the guy was Mexican in another life.

 

"Wilson focus."Fury demanded

 

"Thank you your honor, now Mr.Wilson,"Ajax makes his way towards Wade with predatory steps."I'm gonna ask you something and be honest."He leans in close enough to stare Wade directly in eye."Do you _**love**_ Peter Thompson?"

 

**_Wade_ **

  
The air grew still. All eyes were stsring directly at me waiting for my answer. His doe eyes were wide at the sudden question as a hint of rouge crept up his neck. His sorry excuse for a husband glared daggers at him obviously wanting to lash out and hit him. Luckily for him he was out of reach and witnesses to boot. I didn't know how to respond for two reasons. One; we're in court and that would count as a reason for beating the shite out of Eugene Weenie over there.Two; confessing my feeling here of all places...and...not knowing he really feels the same.

This m*ther f*cker really has me stuck in a bind.

"I'm sorry."Ajax chuckles breaking the thick silence."That was unnecessary of me, I'm mean who would love an ugly fucker like you."That last part was whispered unheard by no one but me.

I clutched my fists tightly to the point my nails dug deep into my skin. Judge Fury dismissed me and calls up Peter. Peter still has this look in his eyes with wonder and disappointment? Whats he so disappointed about?

"Like Eugene said, we've been married for about them years. I did appreciate his efforts for supporting me while pregnant with Eithan and after. But our relationship wasn't all sunshine and rainbows before our son." Yeah Pete told me about the bullyings Eugene inflicted on Peter when they were in high school. I wondered how the prick could change so quickly when discovering he was gonna be a dad. I guess after being laid off brought back the old jock that waited to be unleashed once again but more violent.

"I want a divorce because I know I can do better without him. I have a job, I care for my son enough to leave the environment and people his father beings to our home. I can no longer bat an eye at the scars he left on me nor the fact that he blindly out of rage harmed our son and not care for his well-being!"

I hid a smirk seeing jury sneer with disgusted at Eugene whom was sweating up a storm when Nelson brought a projection screen and clicked on the remote to show Eithan and his wound. That wound will become a scar that I know. It will forever be a reminder of had happened and who caused it.

"I would like to speak with Eithan."Judge Fury hummed.

Minutes later, a police officer guides Blaze to the the Judge.Most kids would cower in terror at the intimating man but then again Blaze is not your ordinary kid."Eithan, mind telling us what happened?"

Eugene was visibly shaking in his boots now because he knows he lost this battle.


	10. Chapter 10

_**While Waiting for the Verdict** _

 

The cool water ebbs away the fear and stress to replace it with confidence and reassurance. I was in the restroom to cool myself down after sitting in that court room for about an hour or so. To be judged by my actions and to careful with my words was something I was used to. To most I am a cheated, an unfaithful husband that used Eugene from the start. I had a inkling suspicion of Eugene and his faithfulness toward me though. I mean this is a guy who loved to put his hands on me with intimacy but all that was gone and replaced with violence. I wouldn't be surprised if he slept around behind by back but am not going to mull over it.

 

"Parker," Eugene's voice interrupts my inner thoughts. I find him leaning against the bathroom door with his head downcast."met me in the parking lot, I just want to talk."

 

When he leaves my head is swarming with questions of what he wants. I doubted that he'll do anything stupid since we are in the court house but outside of it? Eugene is both predictable yet unpredictable. I fought with the idea of meeting him and not to. But my curiosity had gotten the better of me.

 

I head out to the parking lot to find Eugene in the center of it. I stop a few feet away from him not daring to step any further. My husband stares deeply into my eyes as if trying to threaten me with his gaze.

 

"Drop the charges Peter."He demanded.

 

I scoffed at this."Like Hel I am! You hurt Eithan, Eugene!"

 

I didn't care about my beatings but Eithan didn't deserve being hurt. He didn't have to protect me from the blow meant for only me but he did. Now that cut will eventually scar and forever remind him of who put it there, his own father.

 

"And I regret that Peter! Do you think I ever meant for that to happen? I was drunk okay!"

 

"Like every other day but that never seemed to stop you from hurting me nor Blaze! I can't do this anymore Eugene. After today we'll be going our separate ways and I'm taking _**my**_ son with me!"

 

I turned my back on him."You bitch!"

 

Everything was in slow motion. I could hear the clicking of the gun. I slowly turn to see the heavy weapon in his uninjured hand. The pistol directed at my heart and his piercing blue eyes filled with rage. 

 

I just stood there in shock, like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

"Peter!" I heard my name being called but was unresponsive.

 

I felt my body being tossed to the ground as the gun hired. A heavy weight lay onto of me but I could feel and see the crimson blood painting the lot.

 

"Get on the ground!"I heard an officer order as he and his squad surrounded us.

 

Eugene puts up a hopeless fight as he tried to fire again. He was forced to the ground and harshly cuffed.

 

I lift my head up to see familiar eyes stare back at me."W-wade?"

 

"Baby boy what the Hel were you thinking?"He asks with a wince.

 

He lifts his body off mine to reveal his arm bleeding. Luckily it was only grazed but a little deep. Even so, another person I deeply care for had gotten hurt by my deranged husband.

 

"Oh Petey, Peter, I'm fine see? I'm fine you're fine, we're both fine."Wade wipes away a stray tear from my eyes.

 

"You idiot! You could've gotten killed!"I yelled letting more tears rain down my cheeks.

 

"So could had you! I rather die in both yours and little blaze's place if it meant that you can live another day."Wade retorted while sternly gripping my shoulder. 

 

"Idiot idiot idiot!"I leaned agaunsy his chest as I weakly hit his uninjured shoulder. 

 

He wraps that arm around me."Yeah well that makes us both idiots, huh?"

 

I gave a weak chuckle but my body still trembled at the thought of him never being by my side.

 

It was clear at Eugene's attempt to kill me, provened him guilty and no jury had to rethink about that once the video evidence was provided. 

  
"Eugene Thompson, I hereby sentence you eighty years to life with no chance of parol. Case dismissed!"Eugene cussed and threatened as the officers drag him out the court room. His voice could be heard down the hall until he was officially out the building.

My family and friends erupted with relief. I was almost in tears for the second time that day. Never had I felt so relieved as the tension immediately lifted from my shoulders. I held my little boy close throughout the whole ordeal letting everything sink in.

"This calls for a party! Stark Tower 7 o'clock!"My boss, Anthony "Tony" Stark announced which increased everyone's excitement. "And Peter you get a month off, you need it kid."

"Thank you Mr. St-"

"Ah uh uh,"My boss gave me a pointed look.

I chuckled remembering his number one rule."Thank you Tony."

He nodded with a approving smile."Remember 7:00 p.m. kiddo!"With that he and his fiancée Pepper Potts left the room.

I sighed I couldn't wait for thus day to be dive and over with. I just wanted to spend time with Wade and Blaze.

**_Later that Evening_ ** __

 

"I can never thank you enough Mr.Murdock, Mr. Nelson." I thanked the two once again for the umpth time.

 

"It Matt, Peter and you are very welcome. A case like this needed justice."Matt said with a genuine smile.

 

"Yeah the guy deserves some prison time."Nelson added."We'll even help with the divorce papers too."

 

Again I could never be so grateful for these two. I have to find out how to repay them. Sure Matt said no payment but they fullfiled their promise to win this case and I'm gonna pay tenfold. After talking with them I was approached by my aunt.

 

"What do you plan on doing now dear?"She asks.

 

I planned on selling the house. That house too many bad memories to even continue living in. Aunt May agreed to let Blaze and I to stay with her until we found our own place which shouldn't be for long. A nice little two to three bedroom apartment sounded nice.

 

Suddenly the music turns into a slow dance. Classic Tony, I thought. I felt my shirt being tugged. Looking down I see Blaze holding out his hand wanting to dance. I smiled fondly and took it. He lead me to the group of dancers who made room for us. Blaze hops onto my feet so I could lead us to the song. It reminded me of the peaceful days when there were no troubles. The days when we were all happy modern day family.

 

_Whelp no use dwelling on the past. Blaze and I can make better memories without him._

 

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder."Might I have this dance?"

 

There stood Wade in formal wear  without covering his scars. I felt proud of him for not letting his scars put him between him and having fun. Blaze takes Wade's hand allowing him to join our little dance. We mostly danced in circles almost tripping over one anothers feet herea and there but we just laughed it off and continued.

 

Eventually it was time to head home. My little Blaze was becoming drowsy after a long day. I thanked Tony once more for the party as we waited for a ride back to Aunt May's. It still didn't feel right heading back to that mess of a house. Wade tagged along for the ride. He and my aunt got along swimmingly after Wade got ever his shyness.

 

Once at the house I put a already sleeping Blaze to bed. Aunt May bid goodnight and heads to her room leaving Wade and I alone. We went outside to get a bit of fresh air letting the days exhaustion seep in. Wade leans against my shoulder as we sat on the back porch enjoying eachothers company. I slip my hand into his rough hand thinking of what Ajax said earlier today.

 

_"Do you_ **_love_ ** _Peter Thompson?"_

 

That has been on my mind since then because honestly I like Wade. Maybe even more than I should as a friend. _Forget it Parker look what happened last time oh rushed into a relationship._ True but Wade is different that I know. Sure he's a crazy nut but I lie that about him. I'll take a crazy taco lover than a abuser any day. _But how does he feel about you?_

 

"Good question."I said out loud.

 

"Hmm?"Wade hummed.

 

"Ah no-nothing!"I squeaked. 

 

Wade arched an nonexistent brow not buying my lie.I sighed giving up. _Here goes nothing more like everything._

 

"How do you feel about me?"

 

Wade belches at the question looking at me with shocked and fearful eyes. He tried to stand up to leave but I was quick enough to latch myself onto him causing us to fall to the ground. I sat on his hips knowing he wouldn't throw me off even though he has the strength to. Wade limply lays there, unmoving. Hid eyes avoiding mine.

 

"Please Wade, I need to know before- "I bit my lip.

 

"Before?"Wade asks.

 

His eyes shift upwardly with hope and fear. I know his fear. The fear of being rejected because of his skin, of not being enough.He doesn't need to be afraid though. I smiled down at him.

 

Leaning forward I press my lips against his chapped ones."Before I fall harder for you."

 

Wade grins up at me."That's my line."

 

With that he flips us over so that he was on top and kisses me with utmost passion I thought I was on cloud-9. _No this is better than cloud nine, being with Wade like this is heaven._

 


	11. Epilogue

_**Six Years Later** _

 

"Wynn? Oh Wynn, come out come out wherever you are!"A young boy calls out in the middle of a deserted park. There was too much snow and the day was slowly coming to and end. Most children should be in the safety of their homes, snuggling up underneath heavy blankets. Well these two weren't like most children. 

  
A loud giggle echoes around the park. The boy's swept over toward where he heard the sound came from. Tip-toeing across the white surfaces the boy goes toward a small kiddies tunnel. He could hear the muffled laughter getting louder the closer he got. He kept towards the entrance and poked his head with a load "BOO!" before grabbing the small child inside.

A little girl with untamed blond hair and big doe eyes squealed trying to get out of the boys hold."Awe no fair Blaze!"

Blaze chuckled settling his little sister down."Learn to be more quiet and you'd win. A few minutes more then you would've broken my record."Wynn puffed out her cheeks making a cute pout."Ah don't be that way, you'll win eventually. Maybe you can beat our baby brother-"

"Sister!"

"When they get older."With that being said Blaze takes his sister's small hand into his so they could head home.

They lived a tall apartment building near the playground and a walking distance from to the three schools in the area. The apartment was four bedrooms but to Blaze the way things were going they might have to move into a house.

"Papa, Pops we're home!"Blaze called out when they enter the apartment.

He helps Wynn out of her wet shoes and coat before she could step onto the clean carpet. He could already smell the aroma of Mexican in the air making his stomach growl and mouth water. Hurriedly Blaze takes of his oulwn wet shoes and coat and rushes towards the kitchen.

There by the stove stood his parents. His five month pregnant Papa helping with the food while his step-father guided him through it with his arms wrapped around his swollen belly. Blaze like seeing moments like these. It reminded him that he no longer has to worry for his Papa's safety from his own husband knowing fully well that Wade would rather die than harm his lifelong partner.

"Did you have fun?"Peter asks over his shoulder.

"Yeah! I almost beat Blaze but I wasn't quiet enough."Wynn sighed.

"Don't worry Wynnie-Bear, you'll be a great ninja someday."Wade encouraged.

It was no secret that Wade was an mercenary. But the man made sure that his work and private life were separate and in New York. Last time he took a five month trip to who knows where, Peter stressed to the point he almost lost Wynn. Wade didn't want that to happen ever again, pregnant or not.

"Oh a letter came in for you Blaze."Peter pointed to the fridge where a envelope magnate to the  door.

Finding it odd for him to receive any mail, Blaze flips it back and forth for any return address but found none. Cautiously he opens it. Inside is a piece of notebook paper with sloppy yet readable handwriting.

_"Dear Eithan,_

_I know I have no right to write to you but I have reflected on my past mistakes and wanted to apologize. I have no excuse for my actions towards you or your mother, when laid off I blamed everything on Peter. I blamed him for changing my life,to quit my dream to have a football career,to having to support a family, to getting a low paying job. Everything._

_It took me a long time to realize that I had everything. A roof over my head, loving husband and a beautiful kid. I regret my actions and I wish to see you. I am not pressuring you Eithan but please think about._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Eugene "Flash" Thompson._

 

When his eyes lift up from the paper he sees his family giving concerning looks. He hands the letter to Peter who reread the letter a few times. He saw anger, sadness and relief reflecting in his eyes.

 

"He sounds sensor."He finally says handing Blaze the letter back." What are you planning to do?"

 

Blaze thought for a moment as Peter and Wade sets the table. Wynn sat next to him with curiosity in her big eyes. She knew that Blaze had another father but she did not know the full history of pain he had caused her family. And it was to be kept that way until they were all ready to reveal the truth.

 

"What do you think I should do?"He asks poking at his food.

 

"Hmm honestly it were me in your position I would say fu-Ow!Screw it, screw it!"Wade cradles his bald head from the slap received from his partner. Cursing was not aloud around Wynn and if so it goes towards the swear jar. She has over a hundred bucks in the oversized jaw."Anyways, I wouldn't go since my ol'man was about the same. But yours sounds truly regretful and sorry, then again I rather see it than read it."

 

"It is up to you Eithan. I have put the past behind me, although there are times I wished things didn't go the direction it did."Peter referred to the scar on gigs son's cheek. It was thin but still noticeable. Kids made fun of him throughout the rest of elementary school and kids in his previous school either avoid him or try to puck fights. But Blaze would showthrm their place either way.

 

Blaze didn't really child grudge against his father but the memories still sends a bad taste in his mouth. Words must be said before he could ever fully forgive him.

 

"I'll go see him this weekend."

 

❇

 

"Hi there Blaze." A middle aged man with a blond graying bread waved at Eithan from the other side of the glass. 

 

Eithan waves back, his words caught in his throat as he observed the man he once knew years ago. Eugene loom different, he no longer looked like the tough guy made of stone. He looked tired with heavy bags under his his dull blue eyes.

 

"How's everything going on the outside?"His father asks after a long moment of silence.

 

"Everything is fine."

 

"Good good."Eugene nodded with a small smile but it withers as he clutched his hands together debating on whether to ask another question or not."And your mother?"

 

"Papa is doing well, great even."Eithan pulls out a picture of him and his new growing family and pressed it against the glass.

 

Eugene's eyes glistened with unshead tears. He lifts up a shaking hand to smooth the image of his ex-wife and son. They were indeed happy the happiest he's ever seen them. Guilt and regret filled the mans heart knowing full well he had lost everything after it took him a few years to realize it. Eugene didn't know know what to do or say to convince his son he was sorry. It took him years to get the courage to write to Eithan with doubts of his son ever coming to see him. Obviously he underestimated his son.

 

"I know I cannot change the past,"Eugene began."I know I hurt you both physical and mentally. I've neglected you as a child and I am so so sorry. I want to reconnect with you like in the old days when we were all happy."

 

Eithan could tell that his father was sorry and had grieved over the past six years. The boy held onto the memories when his father didn't cradle a bottle and hung out with the bad crowd. He knew that man was still there even after ten years. 

 

"The things you've done in the past did hurt and I never thought I could have the heart to forgive you for what you put Papa through, but what's in the past is in the past. I learned to forgive you a long time ago,and so has Papa. I'll see what I can do when it comes to visiting okay?"

 

The tears fell as Eugene cried into his hands. He thanked Eithan over and over again until he finally calmed down. Eithan and Eugene talked about many things that day and both felt relieved by the progress they were making.

 

❇

 

"You don't think he'll take Blaze away from us do ya?"Wade asked out of the blue.

 

He and Peter were relaxing in the living room while waiting for their sonnto return home from visiting Eugene. Peter sat in his rocking chair knitting a blue and black blanket for the new baby. Peter rolled his eyes at how paranoid his husband was. Wade loved Eithan like he were his own son. Even when Wynn came along he didn't choose favorites which he is greatful for.

 

"It'll be good for the both of them to reconnect. I know Eugene is guilty and regretful while as Blaze needed to get a few things off his chest."Peter sets his nearly finished project down to take his place by Wade's side on the couch."Everything will be fine honey, I promise."

 

Wade sighed knowing his husband was right like always. He just didn't want Eugene's bad habits reflecting on Blaze. 

 

"Papa, pops I'm home!"Eithan called out as he entered the apartment.

 

"Welcome back, how was your visit?"Peter asked.

 

Eithan slips of his shoes and made his way to the living room to give a peck on his Papa's cheek and a fist bump from his step-father."Everything went great! He's really changed guys."

 

"Yeah well prison can do that to a person."Wade sighed. "Just be careful alright Blaze?"

 

His son smiled with a nod."Don't worry pops you'll still be #1 dad in my book."

 

Wade grinned feeling his chest tighten by those words."Come on lets go makes some pancakes! I'm in that kind of mood!"With that Wade drags Eithan into the kitchen already pulling out the tools and ingredients."It is time you've learned from the master!"

 

Peter smiled fondly as he watched his two boys starting a batter fight while still attempting to cook. Wynn soon joined the battle with a mighty cry as she jumped into the pile of flour causing it to fly everywhere and cover everything. He rubs his bulging stomach with a small sigh.

 

"Good luck buddy, you're going to need it."

 


End file.
